Nocturnal
Nocturnal é o Príncipe Daedrico cuja esfera é a noite e a escuridão. Ela também é conhecida como Dama da Noite e "Dama da Sorte". O líder do Grêmio dos Ladrões em Cyrodiil, o Raposa Cinza, possui o Capuz Cinza de Nocturnal, que realmente representa a escuridão de sua esfera; removendo completamente a identidade do usuário, de toda a história. De qualquer maneira, os veteranos do Grêmio dos Ladrões de Cyrodiil veneram Nocturnal com frases terminando em "Sombras te esconda". Nocturnal e Azura são sempre referenciadas como irmãs, mas se isso é literal ou metafórico, é desconhecido. Invocação Nocturnal's summoning day is the 3rd of Hearth Fire, although she may be summoned at any time at a shrine dedicated to her.313 Plano de Oblivion Nocturnal possui vários reino em Oblivion. One such realm, Shade Perilous, was once accessible through the Battlespire,6 but has since been isolated due to the Battlespire's destruction.7 The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple dedicated to Nocturnal which houses the Ebonmere, a conduit to the Evergloam, which is guarded by the Nightingales. Aparência e Personalidade Descrições físicas de Nocturnal são muito inconclusivas, já que ela costuma ser descrita estando quase sempre escondida nas sombras e escuridão. Descrições do Príncipe Daedrico geralmente são na forma de uma mulher humana, em um manto encapuzado esvoaçante que esconde suas feições e seu corpo. Ela também é descrita com os dois braços estendidos, e com um par de Rouxinóis empoleirados em seus pulsos, que dizem ter o poder da Lábia.5 Nocturnal clama ser um aspecto do próprio Oblivion, e por isso recebe os títulos de Mãe da Noite ou Amante da Noite. Sua natureza não é incompreensível para os humanos, já que ela seria a incorporação daquilo que é insondável e enigmático. Veneradores de Nocturnal consistem basicamente daqueles que operam na escuridão e na noite, como espiões e ladrões. No entanto, descrições de Nocturnal não são como as de Boethiah, que é violenta e prejudicial. Ao invés disso, a natureza desconhecida de Nocturnal é o núcleo de seu ser, e não possui nenhum papel oculto a não ser misteriosa. Além disso, Nocturnal é considerada patrona dos ladrões, assassinos costumam se alinhar a divindades mais violentas, como Mephala e Molag Bal. Sobre Nocturnal, Karliah diz que ela é "Como uma mãe rigorosa que incentiva seus filhos a serem melhores", significando que ela não é considerada completamente má, como outros Príncipes Daedrico. Veneração Embora Nocturnal seja um dos Príncipes Daedrico com mais seguidores, ela não possui qualquer tipo de clérigo organizado. Há alguns que gostam de se dizerem sacerdotes de Nocturnal, embora a Dama da Noite não demonstre nenhum interesse em sua veneração. E de fato, Nocturnal não demonstra interesse algum em veneração. Há um templo em Skyrim, o Sepulcro do Crepúsculo que foi construído em volta do portal para o reino de Nocturnal, o Ebonmere; que leva diretamente para o plano de Nocturnal em Oblivion chamado, Crepuscular-Eterno. Supostamente, ela é a fonte de sorte de um ladrão, que flui do Ebonmere e tem um importante papel na vida daqueles que utilizam como as sombras para fazer seu trabalho, embora não se saiba o preço que será pago por isso. Rouxinóis Mesmo Nocturnal não possuindo um clérigo organizado, ela possui três servos mortais em Nirn que são conhecidos como Rouxinóis. Os Rouxinóis servem diretamente a Nocturnal, tendo acesso aos poderes da sombra, subterfúgio e conflito em troca de seus serviços. Uma vez que um Rouxinol faz um pacto com Nocturnal, ele está fadado à servir a Dama da Noite tanto na vida quanto na morte para proteger o Sepulcro do Crepúsculo e no reino de Evergloam até que Nocturnal ache que o contrato foi cumprido. Bruxas Como a maioria dos Príncipes Daedrico, Nocturnal possui mulheres praticantes de magia, que a veneram, denominadas Bruxas. O livro Sombras Roubadas, descreve um pacto dedicado a sua adoração. Nocturnal parece adorar as orações feitas à ela, sorrindo enquanto cantam sobre seu mistério. Artefatos Capuz Cinza de Nocturnal O Capuz Cinza de Nocturnal é um artefato Daedrico que que já pertenceu a Nocturnal. It takes the form of a dark leather cowl, which obscures the face of the wearer. Nocturnal is revered as a god by thieves across Tamriel. Her reputation as the Mistress of Shadows has sometimes led thieves to attempt to steal an item from her to prove their greatness. As Nocturnal is usually depicted wearing a cloak and a cowl, it is around these two items that legends have arisen. The story of the theft of Nocturnal's cloak is probably fiction, as is at least one story of the theft of the cowl, but the cowl is known to have left her possession. It appears to have been stolen by a thief named Emer Dareloth, the first guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, although a curse bestowed upon the cowl by Nocturnal meant that the name of cowl's owner is lost to mortal memory. "Whosoever wears it shall be lost in the shadows. His true nature shall be unknown to all who meet him. His identity shall be struck from all records and histories. Memory will hide in the shadows, refusing to record the name of the owner to any who meet him. He shall be known by the cowl and only by the cowl." This curse was broken when history was rewritten through the use of an Elder Scroll. The cowl is inscribed with the phrase "Shadow hide you" written in the Daedric Alphabet, though as is common in the daedric alphabet, the letter Yahkem (Y) is omitted from the inscription. The phrase is also used as a code between thieves, either as a form of praise to Nocturnal or a literal expression of hope. The Nightingales of Nocturnal believe the true meaning of the phrase is a reference to their fate after death, when their souls journey to the Evergloam and become one with the shadow, the cloak that covers their fellow thieves. The Office of the Unseeing Eye, a section of the Cult of the Ancestor Moth, expressed a desire to find the cowl in order to see if the curse does exist, and research further on how to remove it. After having been stolen by Emer Dareloth, the cursed cowl was handed down from one guildmaster to the next in the Cyrodiil branch of the Thieves Guild. This forced the guildmasters to work under the persona of the Gray Fox. Thought to be a myth by most members of the public, the identity of the Gray Fox came about over the course of three hundred years, as the guildmasters lost their individual identities and became known only as the bearer of the Cowl. Legends propagated around the mysterious master thief, who was thought to possess immortality and supernatural thieving abilities. He was viewed as a hero by the beggars and the lower classes of Cyrodiil, but he was hated by the nobility and the Imperial Watch. The curse was broken in 3E 433, when Count Corvus Umbranox, the contemporary Gray Fox, organised the theft of an Elder Scroll from the Imperial Library in the Imperial Palace. Umbranox used the Scroll to rewrite history and remove Nocturnal's curse. Without the curse, the past guildmasters were able to work openly, and the Thieves Guild became more prosperous. Umbranox regained his identity and his title as Count of Anvil, and the Cowl was passed on to a new guildmaster. Even without the curse, the Cowl still had the ability to cloak the true identity of the wearer, and it was still identified with the infamous Gray Fox. By 4E 201, the Gray Fox remains a revered character among thieves. Chave Mestra The Skeleton Key is a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. In appearance it doesn't always take the form of a key, and sometimes manifests as a lockpick instead. In its key form, it can be used to unlock any lock. As a lockpick, it is nigh unbreakable and can get past even the toughest locks. The two limitations placed on the Key by wizards who sought to protect their storehouses were that the Key could only be used once a day and it would never be the property of one thief for too long, eventually disappearing. The artifact functions as a tool for "unlocking" all things, including portals, hidden potential, and other unknown possibilities. Its ultimate function, however, is to unlock and hold open the Ebonmere, a portal to Nocturnal's realm, Evergloam, located in the Twilight Sepulcher of Skyrim. The Nightingales are tasked with guarding the Sepulcher and retrieving the Key should it be stolen. Unfortunately, the Prince is said to allow the Skeleton Key to be stolen or lost periodically, whether by purpose or apathy. The first supposed wielder of the Key was the thief Arrovan. After disappearing, the Key always chose inaccessible places to hide, and for the benefit of historians Arrovan made a list of the various resting places. In the mid-Second Era, the key was in the possession of Sotha Sil, who kept it in his Clockwork City. After the key was used by Nocturnal in a plot to take over the Clockwork City, Sotha Sil gave the Skeleton Key to the Telvanni wizard Divayth Fyr for safekeeping. The Skeleton Key was later uncovered during the Imperial Simulacrum by the Eternal Champion in either Valenwood or Summerset Isles (reports vary) while following rumors of the Key having appeared in one of the known dungeons. In the events leading up to the Warp in the West, an unknown agent of the Blades was tasked by Nocturnal to kill a mage in his stronghold. The agent was then gifted the Key by a worshipper of the Prince. The Key later came into the possession of Gentleman Jim Stacey, leader of the Thieves Guild in Vvardenfell. The Key was passed on to the Nerevarine in 3E 427, although how Stacey came to lose it is unclear: some say it was in return for killing Sjoring Hard-Heart, the Master of the Vivec City Fighters Guild, while others say the Nerevarine took it by force. Circa 3E 433, an artifact known as the Eye of Nocturnal was stolen from Nocturnal's shrine in Cyrodiil's Blackwood region. Nocturnal tasked the Champion of Cyrodiil with recovering it. The thieves, an Argonian couple in Leyawiin, hid it in a flooded cave in Topal Bay. The Champion returned it to Nocturnal and was rewarded with the Skeleton Key. Some time before 4E 201, the Key was stolen from the Twilight Sepulcher by Mercer Frey, a corrupt Nightingale. Its long-term loss resulted in a decline of the Skyrim branch of the Thieves Guild due to bad luck without Nocturnal's influence. The guild's influence declined until their only presence was in the Ratways beneath Riften. Mercer used the Key to bring himself luck, but he was eventually confronted by the Nightingales beneath the Great Statue of Irkngthand. Mercer was killed, and the Last Dragonborn brought the Key back to the Sepulcher, reopening the Ebonmere. O Arco das Sombras O Arco das Sombras é um artefato Daedrico que, de acordo com a lenda, foi forjado pessoalmente por Nocturnal. O lendário arqueiro, Raerlas Ghile, recebeu o arco para uma missão secreta que falhou. O Arco foi perdido, embora fora que Raerlas levou inúmeros inimigos com ele. O Arco é dito também, dar invisibilidade e um aumento de velocidade para seu portador. Muitos avistamentos foram registrados; foi dito que o Dunmer assassino Dram o utilouzou durante na Segunda Era. Dram usou o Arco durante a Batalha de Stros M'Kai, onde atirou uma flecha envenenada no Príncipe A'tor, o matando. Dram também utilizou o Arco durante a rebelião liderada pela Liga Inquieta, mais precisamente na batalha contra Cyrus o Redguard. Perto do fim da Terceira Era, o Arco ficou sobe posse de um necromante chamado Goris o Verme Rei. Em 3E 427, o Nerevarine matou Goris e seu cúmplice, Luven, na Túmba Ancestral Venim; uma tumba nos Pastoreios de Vvardenfell que Goris utilizava como covil. O Nerevarine então, recuperou o Arco. Ao final desse ano, o Arco foi vendido para Torasa Aram e foi colocado para exibição em seu Museu dos Artefatos, em Mournhold. Galeria DF-item-Skeleton's_Key.png|Chave Mestra, em Daggerfall SkeletonKey_MW.png|Chave Mestra, em Morrowind 180px-OB-item-Skeleton_Key.jpg|Chave Mestra, Oblivion Shrine_of_Nocturnal_(Oblivion).png|Estátua de Nocturnal, em Oblivion ShrineofNocturnal.png|Estátua de Nocturnal, em Skyrim Curiosidades * In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Nocturnal is voiced by Lani Minella. Minella also voices the Night Motherand several female Dunmer. * In Skyrim, Nocturnal is one of only four Daedric Princes who interact with the Dragonborn in their true form, rather than through an aspect or shrine. The other Princes to do this are Sanguine during the quest "A Night to Remember", Sheogorath during the quest "The Mind of Madness" and Hermaeus Mora in Dragonborn. * Nocturnal has a notably large number of titles and nicknames. The list includes: The Mistress of Shadows,9 the Unfathomable,3 the Empress of Murk,8 the Daughter of Twilight,8 the Mistress of Mystery, Lady Luck,10 Ur-dra,11 and the Saint of Suspicion.12 Aparições * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online Referências # The Book of Daedra # ^ Jump up to:a b'' The Requisite Book of Daedra # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' ''c Invocation of Azura — Sigillah Parate # Jump up^ Purloined Shadows — Waughin Jarth # Jump up^ A Child's Tamriel Bestiary — Shane gro-Orath (Clever, no? Ha, ha!) # Jump up^ Letters for the Battlespire Hero — Vatasha Trenelle or Josian Kaid # Jump up^ The Doors of Oblivion — Seif-ij Hidja # ^ Jump up to:a b'' ''c The Nightingales Vol. 1 — Gallus Desidenius # Jump up^ Hiding With the Shadow # Jump up^ Gallus Desidenius' dialogue in Skyrim # Jump up^ Aios's dialogue in ESO: Clockwork City # Jump up^ Armand Christophe's dialogue in Oblivion # Jump up^ The Gray Fox's dialogue during the Oblivion Crisis Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens